A World Without Hope and Courage
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: Kagome is the leader of the Rebellions. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are her bodyguards. Naraku is married to Kikyou, and he is King. Does Kagome have enough strength to overthrow Naraku? InuKag MirSan chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue: Dawn's Promise

Disclaimer- Guess what: I don't own Inu, Kag, Naraku, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Kirara (AKA Kilala), Kouga, Rin, Jaken, or any other Inu character!  
  
Summary: Kagome lives in a world where people have lost their courage and hope. A world where people have lost their faith, and have turned to a world of violence and cowardice. But Kagome remains strong, and tries to believe. Then she meets Inuyasha, a headstrong stubborn hanyou who has never lost his courage. Together they try to remove Naraku and Kikyou from the throne. InuKag MirSan I guess a little NarKik maybe some SessRin, I haven't decided if I will put him in yet  
  
Chapter l notes: OK, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, nor Shippo are going to be in this chapter. This is the introduction, starting with Kagome. OK.  
  
Whole story notes: Not for Kikyou or Naraku lovers.  
  
Chapter 1: Nightmares and Dawn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Dream~  
  
A small girl sat in a corner, her arms wrapped around her small legs. She had gentle, bright eyes, brimming with tears. Black hair framed her face gently, and she sobbed. Her shoulders shook and she continued to cry.  
  
A dark figure came into the room. The figure wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Its OK, Kagome. Everything is going to be OK."  
  
~Change of Dream~  
  
A small girl ran down a hallway, her black hair flying out from behind her. Her bright clear gray eyes brimmed with tears, but she wiped them away. She has to keep running. He would never catch her if she ran. If she ran, then nobody could catch her. Nobody could hurt her. Nobody could find her. She wanted to run.  
  
A dark figure appeared in the hallway.  
  
The girl flung her arms around the person and cried.  
  
~End of all Dreams~  
  
Kagome's upper body flung of the bed as she woke up. Sweat covered her face. She rubbed her temples. 'That dark figure was my elder brother, Houjo.' She thought and stood up on the cold cement floor.  
  
She looked at the clock and discovered it was just about one in the morning. Dawn would be coming soon.  
  
Kagome walked over to the window, unlatched it, and swung her legs over so they dangled over the edge. Kagome loved dawn. It was free of the pain and suffering that Naraku and his wife, Kikyou had cast upon the world.  
  
She hated it when dawn ended and the city became alive. It showed all the pain that everyone endured. Sometimes Kagome wondered what was sustaining her. She had nothing waiting for her but pain.  
  
It's a world without hope and courage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~  
  
Good introduction, ne? I hope you liked and I hope you R&R! 


	2. Please, Just Run, Kagome

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Yura, Sesshoumaru, Kirara (AKA Kilala), Rin, Jaken, or any other character on the show/anime/manga Inuyasha!

_**Japanese Dictionary: **_

_**Ano: Um **_

_**Kitsune: Fox**_

_**Youkai: Demon**_

_**Ohayo: Good Morning**_

**A World Without Hope and Courage **

Chapter 2: Please, Just Run, Kagome 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

To Kagome's dislike, people began chambering out of their beds, setting to work. Kagome pulled herself from the window and into her bedroom, changing out of her pajamas (don't worry, it wasn't a gown, it was pants and shirt.) and into a mini-skirt and shirt (School uniform in real Inuyasha, here, her regular outfit).

"Souta! Houjo! Shippou! Rin!" Kagome called, addressing each of her siblings. Houjo was three years older than Kagome, Rin was two years older than Kagome, Souta was six years younger than Kagome, and Shippou was ten years younger than Kagome.

Shippou really wasn't her younger brother, just a young child they had plucked from the streets at the age of three. Shippou had been crying beside the bodies of two kitsune (fox) youkai (demon).

Rin also wasn't related to Kagome, Souta, and Houjo. She had met Houjo five years back and had helped Houjo raise Souta. Now, she was helping with Shippou. Kagome dimly suspected that Rin would stick around even if there wasn't any young children to take care of.

The family was pretty happy, living on their own. Houjo worked and so did Rin. While Houjo and Rin worked, Kagome taught Souta and Shippou to read, write, and to do math. She also increased their vocabulary and got into political matters. Shippou, being youkai at the age of five, was far excelling Souta, at the age of eleven. It wasn't because Souta was stupid, it was just because Shippou was youkai.

"Ohayo, Kagome." Houjo said, looking up from his breakfast. "Rin and are putting extra hours today."

"I thought you had a day off today! Shippou and Souta really wanted to go to the park and swim in the lake." Kagome said. "They'll be so disappointed."

"We can no longer afford a day off. Naraku and Kikyou raised the taxes." Rin said darkly.

"Again?" Kagome asked, sighing.

"Again." Houjo assured her darkly. "And with more children than most to take care of, our bills are higher."

Kagome stared at her feet.

"We aren't asking you to work." Rin said gently. "We can't afford school and daycare for those two. In the end, you not working is going to save us money."

"But Rin! Houjo! I can work and babysit! I can find something." Kagome said.

Houjo shook his head. "No. End of discussion." He said nodding his head toward the sleepy Shippou and Souta.

"Shippou, Souta..." Kagome began. "I'm sorry but we can't go to the park today. We'll go another time."

"Awww..." They both said. They were about to protest farther but Kagome cut them off.

"Get your math textbooks and open up to page 63." Kagome instructed. The boys, very unhappily, got they're math books.

"Souta. Your problems will be on page 20." Kagome told him. Groaning, Souta flipped through his book.

Kagome pulled out a cheep chalkboard hung it up on the end of the table. "Souta. These are your problems for now. 6x3, 10x3, 7x7, 9x5, 43x2, 23x6, and problems 1 through 30 in your book." Kagome explained, doing a simple example on the board.

"That's mean." Souta commented, but got to work.

"Shippou? Where did we leave off?" Kagome asked the young kit.

Houjo and Rin watched in amazement as the young kit listed a bunch of problems.

"Okay so, here's your problems: d (c)0... Um... how bout six pages in the book? Problems 1 through 60."

Souta snickered, and Shippou set to work.

"Hey Kagome, I haven't asked for any updates in the secret organization." Houjo whispered. Rin, who was nearby, nodded.

"Shippou, Souta, do your work in the living room please. Sit your assigned seats." Kagome spoke firmly. Shippou and Souta gathered their things, and with a little help from Kagome and Rin, they were working out of eavesdrop range.

"Kikyou has been enchanting people to obey them regularly. They suspect that she suspects something, because she has been picky about whom she talks to and who sees her. Naraku, however, has no worries, and keeps trying to get Kikyou to agree that they need an heir." Kagome informed.

Rin looked awfully discomforted.

Houjo frowned darkly. "That child will never reach an age to rule. You hear? Tell the counsel that immediately." Houjo said. He was the boss of the operation, but his work had drawn him away from the rebellions and had left Kagome basically in charge while he was away.

Kagome frowned deeply and disapprovingly. "The counsel realized you would say that, and beg of you to reconsider. To take the child away, not kill the child."

"My decision is firm, Kagome. The counsel, just like everyone else is turning to cowardice. Invite anyone to leave if they wish, they are not prisoners." Houjo said. It was the end of another conversation.

"Yes, onii-san." Kagome bowed her head.

"Ah, not to worry, Eternity, you're purpose will be well served." Houjo said, going into one of his fits of future telling. Kagome noticed he used her code name, Eternity, instead of her real name. This confused her, although her mind could not comprehend why. "Well, I'm off to work. Good bye, Rin, Kagome, Souta, Shippou!" Houjo called strolling out the door.

"Houjo forgot to tell you, Kagome, that he wants you to meet up with one of the counsel's members. He's expecting you at this address at 1:00 tomorrow morning." Rin gave Kagome a piece of paper.

KKKK That Night KKKK

"Story time!" Kagome called. Shippou immediately curled up on Kagome's lap.

"Can you tell a story this time?" Shippou asked.

"Alright." Kagome agreed. There was a hushed silence. Nobody ever heard her tell as story before.

"In the Shingoku Jidai, upon thousands, of thousands years ago, was an age of extreme blood-shed." Kagome began. Rin looked nervously at Kagome, wondering if this was a story she should tell to two young children before bed.

"Demons had slain humans by the millions. Villages were vulnerable, and very defenseless. But there was a little village on the edge of a huge forest, and within that village lived the key to human survival. A miko. Her name was Midoriko. She was her village's healer, protectress, and of course, their heroine. She defeated those who dared threaten her village's well-being, she healed diseases and plagues, and she even saved people from death." Kagome's angelic voice floated around the small house, and everyone's eyes were on Kagome and Kagome alone.

"She was the master of the bow, and the art of being a miko, which includes healing, and of course, miko magic. She was a legend. People came to pray to her, for their and their village's safety. Then hundreds of years later, in the same small village, another miko was born. Her name was Kikyou. She had wonderful powers, some say they rivaled Midoriko's."

"She was given a very precious and dangerous jewel called the Shikon no Tama." As Kagome spoke, she grasped something underneath her shirt. "Then she fell in love with a hanyou. This hanyou betrayed Kikyou, resulting in her death. Before she died, she told her younger sister, Kaede, to burn the jewel with her ashes, and she swore to carry the jewel to the world beyond with her."

"What happened to the hanyou?" Shippou asked.

"He was pinned to a tree with one of Kikyou's magic arrows for 50 years before he was freed by a 15-year-old-girl." Kagome ended the story.

"That was an incomplete story." Souta complained.

"A very interesting one though." Houjo said.

"What happened to the Shikon no Tama, Kagome?" Shippou asked quietly.

"Ano... I... I... I..." No. Kagome couldn't tell the child.

Then there was a gunshot, and Houjo grasped his arm in pain.

"Houjo!" Kagome cried.

"Eternity... Run, take Sapphira and the children with you." Houjo requested.

Kagome was frozen on the spot. She could not speak, she could not move.

"Please, just run, Kagome. Just run." Houjo whispered.

"No..." Kagome shook her head in a slow motion.

"Eternity! We must leave Dignity!" Rin said urgently.

'_Leave him? Just leave him? Just like that? How could you do that to the man who took you in? Who decided to love you even if you didn't love him back? How could you?' _Kagome thought. She wanted to say it aloud, but her lips wouldn't move.

"Eternity! We have no choice!" Rin yelled above the noise. Houjo now had at least twenty bullets in him, all were avoiding any potentially deadly spots. At the rate they were shooting, he'd bleed to death.

"Do we have a choice, Sapphira? Do we have a choice to stay and try to help? Or are we just going to run away because we don't like what's happening?" Kagome spat.

"Dignity wouldn't want you to risk your own life for his." Rin said, tugging on her arm, but then Houjo spoke his last daunting words.

"I love you, Eternity. I love you Sapphira. I leave the counsel to you. Now please, run." Then he doubled over, the effort to speak great.

"No! Please, don't talk Houjo! You'll be alright!" Kagome yelled, trying to rush over to her dying brother. Rin grabbed her hand, and with a little help from Souta, they were able to drag her away. "Houjo!" Tears ran freely down her face as she looked back at the burning house.

Kagome, out of exhaustion, collapsed to her knees and sat, crying.

Rin made a motion to the children to leave the teenagers alone. "Kagome. Houjo loved you. That's why..."

"Leave me alone Rin. Gather up the kids and we're leaving." Kagome said standing up.

"Where are we going, Eternity-sama?" Rin asked, bowing to her new leader.

"Get up, Rin. We have no time for this. We're leaving to that address you gave me earlier today." Kagome replied.

Rin nodded and set off to find Souta and Shippou.

KKK Hours Later KKK

Rin, Kagome, Shippou, and Souta arrived at their destination, panting.

"Head count." Kagome said between pants. "Acura, 1; Kit, 2; Sapphira, and me. Alright then, this is it."

"What time is it?" Shippou shivered.

"1:02." Souta replied checking his watch.

"Acura? Are you sure?" Kagome asked, unhappily.

"Yes, Eternity-sama." Souta replied, boredly.

"Souta, don't call me that."

"Alright, Eternity."

"Thank-you."

"Eternity?" A masculine voice asked. (Masculine is a word used to describe men. The female version of Masculine is Feminine) A teenaged boy stepped out of the shadows of an alley nearby. He had long silver hair, and piercing gold.

"Yes...?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Word of Houjo's death could have gone around already and perhaps... perhaps he was an assassin haired to kill her. It was a dark thought, but a highly possible one.

"I'm Hanyou." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Half-demon? Interesting." Shippou mumbled.

"You got a problem with that, kid!?!" He said, picking up Shippou by his tail.

"Hanyou! Put Kit down now." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, after all, she was in a higher class, being Dignity-sama's sister. He was only a B class, with Kagome an A class. He considered the options, weighed the good and bad, and decided to put Shippou down.

CLUNK!

After all, she didn't say nicely, now did she?

Kagome was boiling over, but Inuyasha paid no mind. "Dignity-sama said that only Eternity would be coming." He stated.

Kagome forgot her anger, and a feeling of overwhelming sadness filled her heart. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, and she began to sob.

Inuyasha was taken aback. Why was Eternity crying? "Now, now, don't cry! JUST STOP CRYING!"

Rin looked at Inuyasha unhappily. "I regretfully have news to report. Dignity-sama has passed away. We ran, trying to get Eternity-sama away. He has appointed Eternity-sama as our leader."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and snorted. "He should have picked somebody better."

SLAP!

"Shut up." Kagome said angrily. "Just shut up!" She was immediately in front of him, yelling in his face. "Do you think, that I **wanted** my brother dead!?" tears welled up in her eyes again, as a fresh batch of tears poured down her already tear stained cheeks.

Inuyasha paused, taken aback. "I... I didn't mean it that way!"

"Tsk, tsk, Hanyou. You will never learn how to deal with girls." A black haired teenage boy walked out of the same alley as Hanyou, wearing monk robes.

"Like your much better." Inuyasha snorted.

"Ah, you can imagine..." He let his sentence trail off as he began to grope Kagome's ass.

SLAP!

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Kagome yelled. "Not to mention PERVERT!"

"The perverted inconsiderate jerk is Monk, or Monkey if you prefer." Inuyasha introduced the black haired teenager.

"Eternity? What's a pervert?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The last one who spoke was Shippou. Please R&R.

Next Time, On A World Without Hope an Courage: _Kagome's Ceremony_, _Houjo's death is reported to the counsel, and also his wish of Kagome being leader. Will they respect Houjo's wish? Or will the exile Kagome on account of murder of her own brother!? _


	3. Kagome's Ceremony

Disclaimer- Do not own.

_Cherryblosomz-_ THANK-YOU! Anyway, the names... You mean like Kagome's Eternity, Miroku's Monk, and Inuyasha's Hanyou? If so... well... it's difficult to explain without giving away a lot. So **SPOILERS!** If you don't want **SPOILERS,** please don't read ahead! Kagome's brother, Houjo (or Dignity) is the head of a organization known as the 'Rebellions' or the 'Counsel' as it's referred to quite a bit. The Rebellion's purpose is to take Kikyou and Naraku off the throne and put someone better on. The names are to not give away their identities as 'innocent' citizens.

OKAY! The long awaited chapter 3 of A World Without of Hope and Courage. 

**A World Without Hope and Courage **

**Chapter 3: Kagome's Ceremony **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome stood impatiently and worriedly in front of the top counsel.

"She knew that she was next in line! I say she murdered him!" One member objected.

Kagome looked at the member angrily. How dare he accuse her of killing the brother she loved?

"We all know that Eternity loved her brother dearly. Love is a powerful thing, it keeps us from doing many things, like murdering our own brothers. Must I remind you of Soujo's story?" Another member protested.

She gave an appreciating look at that member, who nodded. Everybody knew the story of Soujo. He was the eldest of a very large family of six brothers and four sisters. The second eldest brother was greatly jealous of Soujo, because he would become leader of the family when their father passed away. Their father got very sick, and Soujo had become leader of the family. The second eldest, Souko, had crepe into Soujo's room while he was sleeping with a knife, but had been unable to kill his brother, for his love for his elder brother overthrew the jealousy.

"Let's let Sapphira talk." The chief of the counsel announced.

Rin was led in, her head held high. There was a clink of her heels upon the marble as she walked toward them.

"Do you know what happened on the night of Dignity's murder?" A questioner asked.

"Of course. How could I forget? It haunts my dreams." Rin began. "We were all sitting around the fire in the living room...." Then she was cut off.

"Who's 'we all'?" the questioner interrupted.

"Eternity, Acura, Kit, Dignity, and I, were all sitting around the fire in the living room, listening to Eternity tell Acura and Kit a bedtime story. We had never heard her tell a story before, because I usually told them. But Acura and Kit begged Eternity to tell one, so we were all in a hushed silence. Her voice was so angelic, and the way she told it was wonderful." Rin said happily recalling the memory.

"But there was one detail that proves Eternity not guilty." Rin continued.

"And what would that be?" The questioner asked.

Rin smiled. "Eternity was clearly in front of Houjo, but the shots came from behind him."

"Thank you Sapphira." The counsel said before turning to Kagome.

"Higurashi Eternity, you have been appointed new leader by our former leader. May you life be a long and happy one, thank you for being here." The chief member said.

Kagome smiled, Houjo's wish had come true. "Thank you." She whispered.

The counsel dismissed her, the formal ceremony would be later. Kagome left the room, and rushed to Rin and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Sapphira!" Kagome smiled through her tears.

"Dignity would have wanted it this way, and so do I." Rin replied, patting Kagome's back.

KKKK Later KKKK

Kagome was wearing the traditional ceremony clothes. For her it was a red shirt and skirt, see through material was covering her exposed arms and legs. She wore sandals with no socks. She was wearing a verity of jewelry, two necklaces, and two gold bracelets with one clamped on each wrist. Her ebony hair was cascading down her back, with two red hair clips on each side of her head.

She was ready. Physically, she was ready. Mentally, she was not. She could still remember the day of Houjo's ceremony. He had been wearing the men's ceremony clothes. He stood up there, all of his dignity and pride shining throughout the ceremony room.

What if she wasn't a good leader? What if she couldn't keep together the Rebellions like Houjo had? Millions of questions swirled around her head, and each time one was answered, a million more replaced it.

Kagome took a deep breath, and walked along the velvet red carpet that led into the ceremony room and up onto the stage.

Her feet made little noise, but when she entered the room, the crowed hushed. Two of Houjo's most trusted bodyguards stood at each of her sides, and everyone stared at her. Kagome forced herself to look ahead, slowly making her way down the walkway, as she had seen her brother do. As she passed, people shot her either resentful or respectful glances.

Kagome climbed the stairs leading to the stage. Here her bodyguards would be appointed and she would officially become leader. This was her destiny, and instead of embracing it, she tried to fight it, by hoping the impossible: That Houjo would live forever.

She nodded to the chief of the counsel, before taking her seat.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of our beloved leader... and honor our new leader." Kagome noticed that the chief paused between 'beloved leader' and 'and honor'. "Dignity was our dignity, pride, hope, and the key to our dreams. Dignity helped us mature, see what was right and what was wrong. He was our leader. Now he has left us one last parting gift... his younger sister, Eternity. Eternity will now be faced with situations she does not know how to react to, and a new sense of responsibility and leadership. For now we honor her, for Dignity has appointed her leader, and we will obey our beloved leader's last wish."

Kagome found the speech very boring compared to blushing and looking at her sandals in embarrassment. Kagome stood after 'wish' and approached the front of the stage.

"Eternity, you have been appointed leader. Do you except this responsibility and honor?"

"I except this responsibility and honor." Kagome echoed.

"Do you swear your loyalty and all of your effort on our cause?"

"I swear my loyalty and all of my effort on our cause." Kagome repeated.

"Now repeat after me: I have been appointed leader. I will serve the Rebellions until the day I die or the day the Rebellions win."

"I have been appointed leader. I will serve the Rebellions until the day I die or the day the Rebellions win." Kagome said strongly.

A reef of Sakura blossoms was placed upon her head, and the people in the room bowed low.

"Your bodyguards will now be appointed." The chief leader said. He pulled out a professional looking envelope. "Guard 1: Hanyou. Hanyou please come up onto the stage."

Kagome watched Hanyou climb the stairs to the stage.

"Repeat after me: I am Hanyou. I have been appointed bodyguard of Eternity-sama, and I swear to protect her under even death to death situations."

"I am Hanyou. I have been appointed bodyguard of Eternity. I will protect her even at the risk of my own life." Hanyou said. Kagome noticed he didn't use the exact words as the chief.

"Bodyguard 2: Monk." Monk repeated the same process as Hanyou. "And bodyguard 3: Taijiya." Taijiya, a serious looking girl about Kagome's age approached the stage and repeated the exact process of Hanyou and Monk.

"You are the Bodyguards of Eternity. Thank you for your service." The ceremony was over, and Kagome happily ran to Rin.

"Let's go... anywhere but here." Kagome said, tears in her eyes.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sorry it was soooooooooo short....

Next time on A World Without Hope and Courage: Risks **_Kagome still can't get over Houjo's death. But in order to led the Rebellions to victory, she must. Can she pull herself together? Plus, Naraku makes his move. Two heirs are adopted. There is two heirs, and Kagome doesn't want to kill two innocent children. So she does one risky move, one that might cost the Rebellions their lives. _**


	4. Risks

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

_Cherryblosomz-**You mean I didn't just strait out say that? I thought I did... **_

_**Names With Their Codenames: **_

Inuyasha- Hanyou Kagome- Eternity 

_Shippou- Kit_

_Souta- Acura_

_Miroku- Monk_

_Sango- Taijiya _

_Rin- Sapphira _

_Houjo- Dignity _

**A World Without Hope and Courage**

**Chapter 4: Risks **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A messenger stood in front of Kagome, relaying a message. "Eternity-sama! Naraku and Kikyou have adopted two young heirs. One girl, and one boy."

Kagome twirled a lock of her raven black hair. Everyone was staring at her, expecting her to make a decision. "It is not fair to kill two young children for something they do not yet understand."

"But Eternity-sama!" Kagome's adviser, Kaede protested. "With heirs, they are virtually indestructible! We cannot simply ignore this fact!"

"I am not ignoring that fact, Miko." Kagome turned her chocolate brown eyes on her adviser. "I am simply stating the situation. We cannot kill two innocent children!"

"But then what shall we do, Eternity-sama? We cannot ignore the heirs. The heirs are in the way of our plans!" Kaede pointed out.

"I know, I know!" Kagome yelled in frustration, and she rubbed her temples.

Taijiya stepped forward. "I agree with Eternity-sama. It **is** unfair to kill two children who don't know what is going on. They are just innocent bystanders in our war."

Monk nodded in agreement. "It would make no sense to take two innocent lives when death is clearly avoidable."

Hanyou shook his head. "Feh." He muttered stubbornly, and did not offer his opinion.

"Give me some time to think." Kagome said unhappily.

The rest of the reports were less disturbing, reports on increasing rebellion troops, fighting tournaments, the need for more weaponry, etc.

Kagome yawned loudly after the last report. "Arigatou. You are excused."

The messenger bowed and left the room as instructed.

Kagome rubbed her temples, no solutions to any of the Rebellion's problems were coming. She sighed, and turned to Kaede. "I need some time to do some serious thinking." She told her adviser. "I'm going out for lunch." She stood, as did her bodyguards.

As they were walking along the streets, she attempted making a conversation with Sango. "Hi." She started lamely.

"Hello." Sango replied, looking at Kagome curiously.

"Ano... so how long have been serving?" Kagome asked.

"Two years. Two long, long years." Sango replied.

"I'd like to be friends." Kagome told Sango.

"Really?"

"Yes. So please be at ease." Kagome said happily.

"Ye- sure." Sango replied.

Kagome choose a nice looking café, and sat outside. "Have you noticed how advanced, and then how non-advanced this kingdom is?"

"Yes. We are very advanced in some places, but in others, it's like living in the Shingoku Jidai." Sango commented.

Minutes passed in silence before Sango asked, "Hey, Eternity, do you have a younger brother?"

"Two." Kagome replied. "But one is adopted."

"I had a younger brother." Sango said sadly.

"Had?" Kagome asked.

"He was taken away from us when he went to training camp. We never saw him again." Sango smiled through her tears. "We had a memorial and everything. For two whole long months... I couldn't even bear to see little boys. At that point, I was useless to the Rebellions. I was afraid that I would be asked to leave, but... but your brother... he told me not to bother with things that could not be changed." She blinked back tears. "He told me that even though I didn't seem useful now, that I was a vital part in our chance. He also told me that... that he felt sympathy for me, and that he hoped... that perhaps someday my brother would return to me."

Kagome looked at Sango, sadness welling up in her heart. "Taijiya... I know how you feel, more than you think. But perhaps you should be content with the fact that he is alive, and probably not suffering. I... I... I can never be sure of that. But part of you, Taijiya, should always hope for him to return. If you quit hoping, you've quit loving him. Remember that, Taijiya, and I'm sure, someday, your brother will return."

Sango looked up at Kagome in surprise... and sadness. "Thank you." She wiped away tears.

Kagome nodded and stood, deciding that she was done. Sango, to, decided she was finished, and they left. Inuyasha and Miroku were off to the side, their watchful eyes on the girls... or certain body parts of the girls. Inuyasha beat Miroku to the ground before joining the girls, as the monk moaned.

KKKKK SCENE CHANGE KKKKK

"Have you made your decision, Eternity-sama? Your choice will be our commands." Kaede asked.

"Yes I have. The task will be risky, but much worth our while. You are to retrieve those children. I do not care how, just be quiet about it." Kagome finished.

Kaede looked surprised at her superior, but said nothing.

"You heard her!" Hanyou snapped.

The soldiers, jumped at Hanyou's voice, but bowed, and rushed out of the room, planing to for fill the task asked off them.

Kagome rubbed her temples, when she remembered something. Something important, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Houjo had said something...

Flashback KKK

"_Kagome, nobody truly deserves to die. It just happens. You might think of it as a punishment, but I think of it as a relief, as if your shift was over. Someday I will die, and you will take over the Rebellions. You will be queen of this country, I'm sure of it. You will be perfect." Houjo patted Kagome's head, who had only been 10 at the time. _

"_Onii-san, are you saying that you have to die, and I have to take over?" Kagome asked. _

"_Oh no, dear Kagome. You don't have to, but it would please me greatly. Remember Kagome, that you are special. One of a kind. Your life will be full of hardships, tough choices, and pain. Physical pain, and emotional pain. Please, be careful." _

End of Flashback KKKKK

Hardships, touch choices, both physical and emotional pain. She didn't understand what he meant then, but she sure did now.

Her life would be torn to pieces before it got any better.

KKKKKKKK

Kagura wandered the endless halls of the palace. Naraku and Kikyou... how come they had kept her so hidden?

Kagura sighed. She had lived in the palace for many years, for Naraku and Kikyou had adopted her secretly. She was told that they had adopted two others, only publicly. She couldn't help but to feel more important, for she was a secret, and they were not.

She made her way to the throne room, and inside the room was Naraku and his wife, Kikyou, sitting on the thrones, and two younger children off to the side. One boy, one girl.

Naraku elegantly swept toward Kagura. "Evening, daughter."

"Hello, Onigumo." Kagura replied.

"Naraku. I am Naraku. Onigumo is gone! You will call me Naraku and no other!" He grabbed her hair and forced her head back. "You hear me?"

"Yes... Naraku-sama." Kagura said. Naraku released, and Kagura collapsed to the floor.

The boy looked extremely troubled, but the girl remained emotionless.

The girl.

There was something familiar about her. The way the girl remained emotionless, did not talk, just stared out into nothingness.

Could she be? _'No.' _Kagura thought fiercely. But perhaps... the exact likeness, the emotionless... could she be....

Could she?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

HI! I just got done watching The Grudge. Its creepy... If you want to hear about it, then you can email me and I'll tell you all about it.

Next Time on A _World Without Hope and Courage:_ _Kidnapped! **Kagome ordered her guards to seek out the two heirs. In the meantime, the royal family is taking extra precautions to make sure nothing like that happens. Then Kagome meets this strange girl on the street. What does she want, and why is she so interested in Kagome? **_


	5. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer- does not own.

A World Without Hope and Courage 

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped!**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Today was no ordinary day. Naraku and Kikyou's top guards were in a total frenzy, and people were hiding in their homes.

But today, the Rebellions were celebrating, for they had successfully captured the two heirs.

Kagome walked away from all the celebrating and into the room with the two young children. The girl had refused to give her name, and had shut up the boy to give his. Nobody but Kaede had seen them yet, but Kagome was determined to talk to these two.

She had selected only Taijiya and Hanyou to come with her. She didn't need a distraction like Monk.

When Kagome opened the door and shut it quietly, Taijiya and Hanyou on each side of her, Taijiya gasped, and stared at the boy.

"Request permission to speak to the boy." Taijiya asked quickly, her eyes focused on the boy.

"Request granted." Kagome said and immediately, Sango rushed to the boy.

"Oh, Kohaku! Is it really you, Kohaku?" Sango asked, tears in her eyes.

"Sister?" He looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Kohaku! I work for this side! Thank you, Eternity-sama! You have brought me back my brother." She said sobbing.

Kohaku seemed a little shocked, and was patting her back, looking up at Kagome with knowing eyes. "Sister... this is Kanna." He motioned to the girl. "We were both sent to those summer camps, then we got captured and taken to an orphanage. There, Kikyou-sama and Naraku-sama picked us up and took us into the palace."

"Kohaku... I promise no more camps!" Sango promised, hugging her brother furiously. "There are things we must talk about later. However, now is not the time."

Kohaku looked up into her eyes. "I understand." And Sango went into a new round of sobs.

Kagome sat in front of Kanna, and looked strait into emotionless eyes. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I will never betray Kikyou-sama and Naraku-sama." Kanna said emotionlessly.

"And why is that?" Kagome prodded.

"They are my masters, and I am their servant. I obey my master, and only my master." Kanna said, unmoving.

Kohaku stared at Kanna. "Kanna... we were put through the same things. But yet you resent the fact that you could have a better life."

Kanna stared emotionlessly forward, her eyes empty. "Kohaku... we are brother and sister. You should never betray our masters."

"Kanna?" Kohaku shook his head. "This isn't like you Kanna. Why do you resent my sister and these people?"

"They are the reason for our suffering. If it weren't for them, there would be no need for heirs. Then we would have never stepped one foot into that palace." Kanna turned her head slowly to Kohaku. "You should resent them to."

"That's not true Kanna!" Kohaku said angrily. He was in front of Kanna in a second. "You're wrong!"

"Restrain him!" Kagome ordered as Kohaku plunged toward Kanna.

Inuyasha was there in a second, restraining the human boy.

"Kohaku... calm yourself. Please, guard, take him to a new room. These to are not to be together." Kagome instructed. A guard entered the room, and escorted the angry Kohaku to his new room. "Lock the doors and windows behind us." Kagome said before leaving.

KKKKK Scene Change KKKKK

"We should kill her! She would be an endangerment to our cause!" One of the counsel members protested.

"She may have valuable information!" Another protested.

"Silence!" Kagome's voice rang through the counsel room. She hated being so pushy, and being so high and mighty, but this was her decision and hers alone. The room quieted and stared at her. Sighing, Kagome began.

"Look. I understand all of your concerns, but I would like you all to be optimistic and accept my decision even if you do not agree. This girl is going nowhere. She still has information to tell us, information she has not yet revealed. That is my decision." Kagome sat back in her chair, mentally exhausted.

"Yes, Eternity-sama." They all said at once, bowing to their leader.

Kagome sighed, and stood. She quickly excused herself, giggled slightly at Kaede's facial expression, and strode out the door.

KKKKKKKKK

"No Acura! 6x6 isn't twenty six! It's THIRTY-six! Try again! Problems 1-30! Hand into me by tomorrow!" Kagome snapped at Souta. "Kit! 3x5x64x5 doesn't equal 220! Have you been paying any attention? Do all the multiplication first! It's 204!" Kagome sighed and slunk into a chair.

"Order of operations! Parentheses first! Multiplication and Division second! Addition and Subtraction last! C'mon Kit, you know this stuff. Its basic math!" Kagome scolded Shippou. Shippou shrunk back into his chair, close to tears. "Oh I'm sorry Kit... I'm sorry to you to, Acura. Kit! Wipe that silly grin off of your face! This doesn't get you out of homework! Twice as much as Acura. 1-100 due by tomorrow afternoon!"

Shippou groaned and muttered something about 'stupid trick didn't work'. The two boys were working when a man entered the room.

He bowed nervously to Kagome. "I'm Kagawa Myouga. I've been working here for so long, I don't have a codename." He explained. "Eternity-sama, I'm to be the boys' new tutor. The counsel agrees that you need more time to concentrate on the Rebellions."

"Thanks but no thanks, Myouga. I'm keeping up just fine." Kagome said, and turned to the boys. "Math is over. Next, science. Acura, is the rock cooled above surface, extrusive or intrusive?"

"Intrusive?" Souta asked.

"Extrusive. Think Intrusive as 'in' as in 'inside the earth'. Kit, chalk is made out of what?" Kagome asked.

"Chalk is made of fragments of organic, once-living sea animals and microscopic shells." Kit replied.

"Correct. One point for Kit." Kagome announced, putting a point up on the chalkboard for Kit.

"The counsel says you have no say." Myouga said a little nervously.

Inuyasha perked up. Finally, something interesting. He had been close to napping.

"Do they?" Kagome stared at Myouga. "Very well then. Acura, Kit, this is your new tutor, Kagawa-san."

"Good afternoon, Kagawa-san!" The boys chanted.

"Myouga, in math, Kit's in order of operations, geometry, and angles. Acura's in multiplication and division. In science, they're studying rocks, gems, minerals, and how they're formed. In History they're in the Shingoku Jidai, and in LA they're working on narrative writing." Kagome explained. "Textbooks are over by my desk, and the chalk and chalkboard erasers are in the cupboards." Kagome continued to explain, showing him all around the classroom.

"Kohaku and Kanna are to be joining the classes..." Kagome told Myouga. "Hanyou, could you please escort the two children here?" Inuyasha mumbled something about 'bitch' but did as he was told. Seven minutes later, he was carrying a yelling Kohaku up by his shirt, and had another clawed hand on Kanna's shoulder.

Suddenly, shots were heard. Inuyasha instinctively dropped Kohaku and left Kanna unwatched.

Kagome screamed as a bullet was hurtling toward her, she tried to move, but her body was frozen, and all she could do was look on in horror.

Instantly, Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, sheilding her from the bullet.

"Hanyou!" Kagome screamed. She saw blood staining his white shirt, and looked at it in worry.

"Let's go Eternity-sama!" Hanyou insisted.

"Acura! Kit! Follow Taijiya!" Kagome shouted over the uproar. Taijiya fled with Acura, Kohaku, and Kit.

Inuyasha leaned over and picked Kagome up bridal style. Blushing, Kagome put her arms around his neck to steady herself. Looking around, Kagome saw that Myouga had fled.

Without warning, Inuyasha raced out, and Kagome had to stop herself from screeching.

Inuyasha didn't stop until they were clear across Tokyo, at a lake in a park. Stopping, Inuyasha steadied Kagome on her feet.

"Thank you." She managed to gasp out.

"Feh. Sure, Wench." He replied.

Kagome said nothing, and approached the lake.

Inuyasha followed her, sighing.

"Hanyou, what's your real name?" Kagome asked. At Inuyasha's hesitation, she continued, "My real name is Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. I think I'd like to be your friend."

"Feh. It's Inuyasha and I don't need any friends." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yeah, what was I thinking." Kagome said sadly.

KKKKKKKKK

Kagura looked shocked at Naraku. "You just let them steal my sister!?" Kagura asked outraged.

"Kagura!" Naraku said sharply. Instantly, Kagura regretted her words. "I didn't let them steal her."

"Of course, Your Highness. I don't know what I was thinking to be so out of line." Kagura apologized.

"Yes Kagura. You had no reason to be so out of line. Go to your room." Kikyou said strictly at her adopted daughter.

Kagura bowed. "As you wish." She left the throne room, angrily striding toward her room. "Kanna..." She whispered, slamming the door. She looked around at her blue silk canopy bed, her hand carved oak furniture, and sighed.

"Kagura-hime! Kagura-hime! Kanna-hime has returned!" A man yelled running into the room.

"Kanna!"

KKKKKKKK

"Kanna has escaped!?" Kagome yelled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Welcome back me. Yaaaaaaay. There's chapter five.

Next time on A World Without Hope and Courage:_ Allies or Foes? _**Kagome thinks she can't take the pressure anymore. With Kanna gone, they have to move all their operations elsewhere. Kagome was thinking of handing on the responsibility, when she has a talk with her bodyguards. They believe in her, and Kagome realizes who have been her friends the whole time. Then a mysterious man comes, and claims he can help, but is he friend or foe? Inuyasha sure doesn't like him. Plus, Kagura is reunited with Kanna. But Kanna and Kagura have different views. With that be the destruction of their friendship?**


End file.
